


did she know?

by theoreticlove



Series: the sunset glows [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caranthir: A Lot More Hot Than He Thinks, Celegorm: Not Quite As Hot As He Thinks, Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: caranthir falls. hard.





	did she know?

Caranthir watched, eyes soft, as she danced. She moved fluidly, her body perfectly in tune with the music that played in the background. She laughed, and Caranthir swore it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. 

He knew her- Ilvanë Liltarë, daughter of Glorfindel and Ecthelion who were dear friends to his mother. He had met her before, had spoken with her before. But there was something different this night. He thought perhaps that there was nothing more he wanted than to replace her dance partner, to be the one twirling her around and watching as she spun with all the grace in the world. 

“If you want to dance with her so badly,” whispered Celegorm conspiratorially, “I would suggest that you ask her.” 

Caranthir turned to hit him, but found him already speaking to a girl. She promptly threw her drink in his face. Served him right. 

No, but to ask her to dance would be to interrupt her. She was in all ways above him, she was more goodness than he had ever been, more joy than he could ever know, more spirit than he could ever have again. He would not diminish her by asking her to dance with him of all people. 

So he watched, as the light of the stars illuminated her, as she moved with the beauty and splendour of Nessa, as she... made her way towards him? 

“Moryo,” she said plainly, standing in front of him, “come dance with me?” 

All thoughts of interrupting her were immediately set aside. There was only one possible answer that would leave him without regret. 

“Of course,” he said, and took her hand, and led her onto the grass clearing as the next song began to play. 

Her hand in his hand, his hand on her waist, they danced slowly. She came to rest her head on his chest, as he was much taller than her, and he looked down and suddenly it was as though he was seeing her for the first time. She was so happy, it seemed, as she looked up at him and smiled, and her eyes glittered, more beautiful than any stone he may have worked with in the past.

“You are very beautiful, Ilvanë,” he said, before he could stop himself.

“Thank you,” she replied, and stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. 

Did she know how deeply his affection for her ran? Did she know how it had taken but a night, but one fateful night, for him to become so deeply infatuated, so irrevocably in love with her? Did she know that he would do anything for her, start wars and burn ships and swear any oath, if she were to ask for it? Did she know? 

He did not ask. He simply contented himself with dancing with her until morning broke.

**Author's Note:**

> softe


End file.
